1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition, and particularly to a bullet for striking an obstructed target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there exist a wide variety of bullets, which include a bullet head, a casing made from either plastic, metal, or paper, and a primer that fits inside the casing, which is made to fit into the firing chamber of a light weapon. Since bullets do not contain explosives, they can typically only damage a target by impact and penetration. Therefore, regardless of the type of light weapon in which the bullet is being used, accuracy is required to damage the target. If the bullet misses the target, the target suffers no damage. Even when the bullet misses the target and hits an object proximate to the target, the target rarely suffers significant damage since the damage caused by a ricocheted bullet is typically small. As such, people who want to avoid a direct hit from a bullet will typically hide behind an obstruction that will not allow a bullet to pass.
Thus, a bullet for striking obstructed targets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.